You Almost Made It
by jesuislacamera
Summary: Brucas & Brooke Characterization. Brooke tries to adjust to her new life but when her past feelings catch up with her, will she find that her past emotions has become her present ones?
1. Sink or Swim

__

A/n: This is my 3rd OTH Fanfiction. And to tell the truth this is my favourite. I'm proud of all my work but this fanfic is just so close to home. My love for it increased when I got nominated for a TWA award. So if you don't like it feel free to review just not to harshly please. I've written quite a few chapters already so I will update fairly swiftly.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S THE LEAST U CAN DO FOR ME OR ANY OTHER AUTHOR AS WE WRITE THESE STORIES FOR YOU!**_

* * *

Brooke Characterisation

Introducing Miss Brooke Davis…

Brooke POV

Chapter 1 – Sink or Swim

_The difficulty with High School is that it never forgets._ It never forgets the time you do the splits and your clothing splits instead or the time you slipped up on food in cafeteria. Neither of the above had ever happened to me, I was Brooke Davis; I was the image of self-confidence and self-empowerment.

Image is the key word in that description of the version of me I'm trying to overcome. No one would ever believe me if I was to tell them that when I looked in the mirror that I saw nothing but plainness or that whenever I said something that I was praying that I wasn't sounding stupid or out of my element.

Girls envy me but in truth, I should be jealous of them. They all think I'm loved but I'm far from it. My parents are never in the same country with me for more than a week, my various brothers sisters who I loved and used to be close to only send me an email to make sure I'm still breathing, the only love I was destined to have was stolen by my best friend and all those people who I had tried so hard not to believe when they said that money can't buy love had turned out to be right.

To tell the truth I should have been used to one of those things.

I had never been close to my parents. I remember talking to Karen at Lucas' bedside at the hospital and I remember watching her with her son and our own interaction thinking, "I could get use to this."

But I can't.

Number one because of circumstances and two because I wouldn't know how to approach her. I realized that day, that the closest I had been to my parent's was the fact that I knew all the pass codes to their credit cards.

This could be one of the factors that contribute to reputations and personalities. You see, reputation is everything. High School is like a Mother, not that I really have one…

Rephrased. High School is like the American stereotype mother who wants everything organised. There's a system and High School never wants it to change. High School is like folder divided into sub folders such as Jocks, Cheerleaders, Geeks, Freaks, Outsiders, Rebels, Goths, Cool kids, Quiet kids, Future leaders of America, Destined to become drop outs, Destined to be successful and so on and so forth.

Every sub folder has a sub folder of its own and so on. But there's one thing High School loves to keep hidden. The exceptions.

That's what I am; an exception. Cheerleader, Popular, Slut, Rich, Bitch and an exception to the rules.

Why you wonder?

Because I strive for something else. I don't want to live my life inside the box; I want to live outside it! I don't want to be a person that people set limits on because of my reputation.

"Oh she's a cheerleader; she'll be someone's trophy wife one day. That's what they all work towards."

I want to strive harder. I want to reach for stars that people didn't know I knew the constellations to. I want to be the best I can be. But most of all I want someone to realize me for who I am not for whom I seem to be.

The closest that anyone had ever been to understanding me was Lucas but he turned out to be a mirage in a desert called "Misunderstood Loneliness", He and Peyton both.

It's funny how your on top of the world one day, you have a loving boyfriend a deep best friend, the world is your oyster as they say but suddenly the pearl is taken out. Your oyster without a pearl is like a Mary-Kate without an Ashley; Wrong on so many levels.

But unlike others, I'm going to fight for that pearl because what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger right?

Lucas once made me read a book and a quotation from it always stuck with me:

"_You're drowning in deep water and you can see the surface and the light that shines upon it. Don't wish you were pushing through it, actually lift your arms kick your legs till you reach that surface and if you don't reach that surface you'll take comfort in the fact that you almost made it, that you almost made it…"_

Well, I'm going to make it because when it comes to sink or swim, I'll always choose swim even if it means leaving people behind.


	2. Breathing Under Water

_A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. I got three wows so I am happy. Here is an update. Please review. Just so you all know the quotes are by me and not from a book Lucas read as it said in the last chapter. This note is just to clear up any confusion that may arise._

_Please review and email if u have any questions. _

_Love y'all_

_Debbie_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Breathing under water

_Brooke's face looked pale as she applied make up to her face. _There's was nothing she could do about it. She had tried everything but her face wouldn't budge from the shade of ill white it had chosen to wear. She hadn't been to school for almost a fortnight since the revelation that Peyton wasn't the person she had thought she was and that friendship and loyalty hadn't been included in her ex best friend's vocabulary.

It was ironic how the roles had been reversed. Lucas was acting like Peyton should be now. He had called her at least twice everyday since she'd disappeared in her own fog of misery and "what ifs". Peyton had called a single time, signalling to Brooke that she wasn't really needed in her life.

_**And it burned.**_

Sighing, Brooke threw on a pair of her favourite pair of jeans, a simple white tank top that showed far too little for someone with Brooke's normal level of body exposure and a denim jacket.

Brooke stared at herself in the mirror. _So this is what I've become huh? What I've always wanted to be. Normal. Being depressed and alone wasn't part of the fantasy but I'll get used to it. I always do._

It took all of Brooke's strength and a silent prayer to force herself not to run back under the protection of her quilt. Back before her family had hit the jackpot, whenever there was a storm she would run to her parent's room and spend the night with them and she had always felt secure. Sure, her older brother Andy would tease her lovingly in the morning but she had felt safe that was all that had mattered.

_Money really does change people. _She thought bitterly.

Brooke forced her body downstairs trying to figure out whether Lucas was true or whether he was trying to mend his guilty conscious. The latter was probably the truer, Brooke couldn't work out if this was fortunate for her or not.

Grabbing an apple her car keys Brooke opened her front door to find Lucas Haley on her front doorstep arguing softly. Haley looked to up to find her friend watching them in shock. Lucas followed his best friend's gaze to find a less extravagant version of his old girlfriend replacing the spontaneous version of the Brooke Davis he had once been with.

"Hey Brooke." Haley greeted breaking the silence

Brooke's eyes were wide. She wasn't as surprised at the fact that they were here as she should be but more on the fact that her train of thought was now at the entrance to her home.

Recovering, she finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned coldly. The comment was directed at her ex-boyfriend but she really didn't mind who answered the question, as long as she got an honest reply.

"We came to make sure you weren't dead and I came to make sure you were okay and apologise." Lucas answered truthfully shifting nervously.

"Why? So that you and Peyton could live happily ever after in the background and not feel guilty about it?" Brooke ground back.

"No! I don't even talk to her anymore. The last time I did…" Lucas defended himself.

"Look I really don't need a trip down memory lane especially not with you or anything to with the other traitor." Brooke interrupted.

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

Brooke's snort conveyed the fact that she wasn't at all impressed. Inside she was hurting and willing to forgive him to make the pain vanish but anger caused her to look and act like she really didn't give a damn when she really did.

Haley stood feeling out of place. She had told Lucas it wasn't a good idea to come here but he had refused to listen. Now he was paying the price but she hadn't expected this much hostility radiating from Brooke but then again she would probably do the same if Nathan had pulled a number on her.

Lucas closed his eyes, opened them again and then looked Brooke. All he saw was ice and that was only the beginning of the barriers she had put up against him and the world. Right now, he couldn't even try to comprehend breaking them down.

"Hales, I have to go. I need to go help my mum. I'll see you at school." Lucas turned and walked to his car feeling dejected, as he drove off.

"Brooke, can we talk? I mean I know we aren't the best of friends but you're still my friend." Haley said.

Brooke sat in her Health Social class next to Haley and another random face, feeling a lot more better about herself than she had for half a month.

Haley turned and smiled at her. Brooke grinned back, suddenly the door to the classroom closed as someone walked in. It was Luc.

Brooke's smile vanished as quickly as vapour.

Haley frowned, probably at the fact that Lucas was late but Brooke didn't bother to check for more information. She sucked in her breath sharply to see what the dilemma was.

There were only two spare seats left, the one in front of her or the one next to Peyton, who was seated four rows in front of her. Lucas hesitated awhile before taking the seat in front Brooke. Brooke smiled inwardly to herself but her bout of happiness disappeared when she saw Peyton gave her the dirtiest look she could manage.

It was ironic that she'd tried to teach Peyton that look for years and now that they were enemies, she had finally mastered it.

_Maybe I'm not sinking, and maybe I'm not reaching the surface yet but at least I'm still breathing underwater._


	3. Wading the current

_A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. I got new reviewers so I am happy. Here is an update. Please review. I'll ud again on Friday_

_Please review and email if u have any questions. _

_Love y'all_

_Debbie_

Chapter 3 – Wading the current

_Brooke & Haley stood in the hallway by their lockers._ Brooke placed her shoulder bag across her neck.

"Brooke, what are you doing after school?" Haley asked.

"I have cheerleading practice, unfortunately." Brooke answered digging through her locker. "That means I have to see the devil." She said referring to Peyton. "They'll be no one there to save me."

"Actually, while you were gone I kinda joined the squad." Haley admitted.

Brooke yelped in surprise. "Whoa! Why?"

"Because Jemma is going to be out of town for 4 months and I'm her replacement. Nathan's loving it!"

"Good at least there'll only 13 bitchy girls today." Brooke smiled lightly. Her smile died when while shifting through her locker she found a picture of herself, Haley and Peyton. They were all laughing at something that Tim had been doing behind the camera when they had taken it.

If a stranger were to look at it, they'd think that those three girls were destined to be friends forever but that destiny now only really could be fulfilled by only two of those girls.

Brooke was studying the picture so intently that she didn't notice a shadow appear over her shoulder.

"Still holding onto the past and my mistake huh?" Peyton's voice came harshly.

Brooke turned to find Peyton and five other cheerleaders standing behind her snickering. Peyton was wearing a "Rock saves lives" t-shirt underneath a whit suede jacket and a white mini skirt.

Brooke could see Haley watching her nervously. She turned her head to measure the scene. Everyone was staring that them including Nathan, Jake, Tim, Mouth and a certain blue eyed blonde.

"Actually no." Brooke ripped Peyton out of the picture. Inwardly, Brooke winced inwardly in pain at her actions. Her mind was egging her on but as for her heart, it was breaking into a million pieces again and weeping for the loss of such a big part of her. Brooke had only two choices to sink or swim.

Remembering her promise, Brooke chose to swim. Grabbing a lighter from a bad boy standing near by Brooke burned Peyton's picture part. Gasps and murmured conversations went on in the background.

"I am so over you and your moods. "I'm an artist so I have to be so moody, wear leather jackets, listen to crap ass music and sulk because "smiles are overrated.""" Brooke said icily as the picture burned. "Oh I'm especially over the part where you steal my boyfriends. I don't like traitors.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Peyton screamed. "Traitor! Like you can talk! You're a bitch and you're such a slut that you've probably slept with the whole basketball team, baseball team and working your way through the football team too."

Brooke closed her eyes hoping this was a dream. It had never hurt before when people had called her a slut but to hear it from someone who used to be so close to her was beyond description. It took her awhile to recover. Brooke slipped back into her "I don't give a damn" facade.

"Believe it because I just did. Yeah I'm a bitch but I would have never have done what you did to me. I'm not like that." Brooke dropped the ashes on the floor. She hesitated a bit before stepping on them with her Nike trainer shoes.

Taking Haley's hand she began to walk backwards.

"Why you walking backwards you like an even bigger fool than I thought you were." One of Peyton's clones scoffed.

"So that your friend doesn't have the chance to stab me in the back again." Brooke answered. "See you around.

"Watch your back Davis. This means war!" Peyton shouted at Brooke's retreating figure. "You won't get away with this."

"It looks like she's already watching it." Jake whispered to Lucas.

The bell rang indicating the start of lunch.

"It looks like this war is going to hot up now." Lucas said as he and Jake as they walked off.

Brooke's POV

Today so far has been hell. Peyton isn't even a glimmer of the friend I used to see in her. At the locker scene, I searched for any thing that could give me hope. I remember looking at that picture.

Before it had represented a trust built so firmly that it couldn't fall but that building has been demolished and so to say that ship has sailed but I'm still hoping that it might turn around and come back for me. It was funny how trust could take forever and a day to build but could shatter in seconds.

When I burned that picture, I realized I had burned all hope for me & P. Sawyer, whether I liked it or not, I had to move on.

But someone up there has taken pity on me & has sent me a rock to rely on in the form of Haley Scott even though she's best friend's with someone who should be at the top of my hit list, she really has been a blessing in disguise.

Seeing them both in the in the same building today, Lucas & Peyton, made me feel like I was being suffocated. It was kind of like watching someone else's life through their eyes.

When I woke up, I realized my life was like a flipping soap opera that any TV station would jump to pick up, when all I really want to do, is to be able to change the channel.

_I'm struggling underwater praying that my rescue team was on its way because right now, what I need is a hero._

_A/N: I think this the weakest chapter in the story but it's needed to get the drama underway. If you wait 3 more chapters and a bit you may see some Brucas action! I said May! So keep reviewing and reading._

_P.S I didn't win the TWA but i'm not suprised really. I doubt i deservered to win as there are loads more great writers than me. So congratulations to all that won._

_LoveDebs_


	4. Different Waters

**_A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. I got new reviewers so I am happy. Here is an update. Please review. I'll ud again on Tuesday or Wednesday_**

_**Please review and email if u have any questions. **_

_**Love y'all**_

_**Debbie**_

Chapter 4 - Different Waters

_Brooke & Haley stood in the lunch line grimacing at the selection of foods. _

"Haley, what is that?" Brooke asked feeling sick. Haley looked like she was going to be literally going to puke.

"I think that's meant to be tapioca pudding. Or maybe it's macaroni and cheese…"

Brooke face scrunched up as she screwed up her nose. "I'm going to go get something from the salad bar."

"Yeah, I think I will too."

Brooke dropped her fork as Mouth bumped into her.

"Sorry Brooke." He said as he backed away.

"Hi Mouth. It's okay I'll just go get another."

"I'll come with you. I don't feel like eating with Nathan today." Haley commented sardonically.

"Why is there trouble in paradise?" Brooke joked.

"Brooke, there is no paradise when it comes to me & Nathan. You out of all people should know that and no, there is nothing wrong. I just get tired of Tim trying to be funny." Haley rolled her eyes dramatically.

"So that's where he got it…" Brooke said absently thinking of her ex.

"Where who got what?" Haley asked confusedly.

"Lucas. He seems to have gotten the whole weird humour & roll your eyes routine from you." Brooke explained embarrassed that she had been caught thinking about Lucas Scott. She retrieved a new knife and handed a napkin to Haley.

"He has hasn't he?" Haley cut off abruptly and lowered the volume of her voice. "Brooke, you know its okay to still like him, Lucas I mean. I know he hurt you and I am sorry for that and so is he. You appear to love him or at least you're something close to it and I think what has happened is making him realize he loves you too. You don't have to make up with him and then laugh back on this situation in years to come at reunions and stuff. However, don't you think you have enough to deal with? You and Peyton are fighting constantly, so make things easier on yourself and call a truce with Luc. All you have to do then is to say "Hi" & "Bye" then instead of adding more stress on yourself. Just think about okay?"

"Okay." Brooke and Haley turned around just in time to see Peyton's full dinner plate crash into Brooke's top.

"My top!" Brooke exclaimed over everyone's amusement. She looked down at the damage Baked beans, sausages, ketchup chips and fried bacon could do to her white tank top.

"Ooops! I am so sorry! Well at least there's one upside to this." Peyton smirked mockingly.

"Oh and what would that be?" Brooke question fighting back tears of humiliation.

"What the boys always said about you was true, you really are a dish!"

Brooke walked out of the cafeteria rushing right past Lucas who looked on in sympathy.

"You know what Peyton you're a pathetic little childish bitch but I like your jacket I bet it goes with anything right?" Haley said in a falsely sweet tone of voice.

Peyton looked confused for a bit but then fell for it like a dummy. "It does, doesn't it?" A shower of iced tea cut her off.

Laughter rang through the room as Peyton screamed in rage. Even Lucas paused to watch it as Haley stood with an empty jug and an extreme look of satisfaction on her face.

"Go baby!" Nathan shouted from across the room.

The basketball team began to chant. "Tutor girl! Tutor girl! Tutor girl! Tutor girl! Tutor girl! Tutor girl! Tutor girl!"

"I guess it really does go with everything even total bitches like you." Haley said she spotted Lucas turning to leave. "Hey Luc, what's the worst tasting drink in the world?"

"Iced tea!" They said in unison and faked putting a finger down their throats and puking.

"Maybe, next time you try to impress my best friend and mortify the other, try a different flavour. Here's a hint; something nice." Haley smiled winningly at Peyton and gave a nod of encouragement to Lucas before jumping onto Nathan's back.

Lucas walked out of the Cafeteria to find Brooke crying into her locker in a deserted hallway.

"Hey."

Brooke looked up in surprise wiping around her eyes to make herself seem a bit more presentable.

"Back at you. God, I look horrible!" Brooke cried as she checked herself over.

"No you don't." Lucas said truthfully. "Not to me anyway."

"There is no need to lie to me, even if this time you're doing it to be kind. Come on I'm wearing the school lunch menu." Brooke choked out a dejected laugh.  
"Okay but its not all bad. Knowing you, you could fix up the make up and I just might be able to fix up the top." Lucas admitted mysteriously.

"But how?"

"Follow me." He held out his hand. Brooke looked at it hesitantly.

"I don't bite Brooke, at least not anymore."

Brooke took his offer and let him lead her to the boy's locker room.

"You're not going to lock me in here are you?" She asked as she bit her lip.

Lucas laughed. "No. Not today but maybe one day I will."

Brooke let her guard down a little. He wasn't going to hurt she could tell from his tone of voice that when he had told her he had learnt from his mistakes he had really meant it. His laughter filled her heart like a song.

She watched as he fiddled with the combination on his locker. It popped open.

"Eureka!" Lucas smiled at his mini victory. She smiled back at him at his boyishness before breaking the connection.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Brooke inquired again.

"This." Luc pulled out a white backpack from his locker.

"A backpack?" Brooke said in disbelief.

"Not just any backpack. Open it up!" Lucas instructed passing her the bag.

Brooke opened the zip and stared in astonishment. It was all her stuff. Inside folded in neat piles lay pairs of her jeans and various top, jewellery and shoes she had worn.

"Thank you."

"It's okay you were never really organised so I had to be for you. Go ahead and change, I'll be out side shooting some hoops." He walked out the room with a pair of grateful eyes hovering over him.

20 minutes later, Brooke emerged wearing a black dress top with white polka dots and a pair of white jeans and white sandals.

"Wow! You look hot!" Lucas caught himself. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine. Haley said something to me today so I am proposing a truce. How about we just try to move on and be friends?"

"Sure. Speaking of Haley, she totally stuck up for you today. She poured Ice tea all over Peyton's white suede jacket. There was a riot in the canteen." Lucas grinned as he informed Brooke.

"My parent's were right. I do influence America's sweet and innocent."

"So are we meant to talk about what happened before we officially start our truce?" Lucas questioned.

"Not right now because it hurts to talk or think about it but eventually we will." The bell rang, echoing through the basketball court almost vibrating it.

"Come on Broody. We are going to be late to class. By the way I left the bag in your locker." Brooke said as she dragged Lucas out of the court.

"What about the dinner outfit?" Lucas questioned as they entered the main hallway.

"It's in the trash." Brooke answered in a matter- of-factly tone of voice.

"Cheery, that is so like you."

"Hey!" Haley greeted as she walked with them. "I am interrupting the last time I'll see you two like this?"

"No, I took your advise were on a truce."

"Good for you guys. Let's get to class." Haley giggled.

"What's this I hear about you coming to my rescue?" Brooke asked.

"Oh it was nothing; just the whole school saw me talk down the Devil."

The trio entered the classroom a few minutes late and they were sent their seats. Brooke caught Peyton watching her in a mix of shock and jealously. Brooke flicked her hair and smiled triumphantly.

Brooke's POV

Things are starting to look up. I have a new best friend and Lucas and me are working through our barriers of issues together and feel the best I have for ages. Haley was right, it is better to have Luc as a friend than as an enemy.

Maybe we can survive the rest of the term and the summer. If we do, I will be more than overjoyed.

Peyton is an issue I do not want to think about right now, it will be like a black cloud raining over a festive parade so I will not comment on her right now but eventually I will have to.

Lucas was like a fairy godmother today appearing like magic and coming to my rescue. I never realised how much I really needed him until today.

Haley's right, I am close to falling love with him. I cannot let that happen. I so close to getting my life on track. I just do not need the extra confusion.

_I see a hero coming. He dives into the water. I think he sees me but he is to far away but maybe I will be granted a wish and he will come and save me like in the movies. _

_**A/N:** You got what you wanted! Lucas supporting Brooke and a longer chapter. If you wait **two **more chapters and a bit, you may see some Brucas action! I keep reviewing and reading._

**Debs**


	5. Introducing Miss Brooke Davis

_**A/n: **It's Wednesday and for once I was true to my word and updated. A couple more chapters before the uding slows down, as I have to continue to write.** ANYONE WHO HAS A SUGGESTION AFTRE CHAPTER SEVEN MAY TELL ME AND IF I USE IT I WILL GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT AND NAME A NEW CHARACTER IN THE STORY AFTER YOURS TRULY! **_

_Please review and email if u have any questions. _

_Love y'all_

_Debbie_

_Ps – Songs by the sugar babes are Stronger and Lost in you. _

Chapter 5

Brooke Characterization

Introducing Miss Brooke Davis…again

Brooke's POV

_I'll make it through the rainy days,  
I'll be the one who stands it longer than the rest,  
When my landscape changes, re-arranges,  
I'll be stronger than I've ever been  
no more stillness, more sunlight,  
everything's gonna be alright_

I know that there's gonna be a change  
better find your way out of your fear  
if you wanna come with me,  
then that's the way its gotta be

I'm all alone and finally,  
I'm getting stronger  
you've come to see  
just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger

So I'm an exception to rule that needs saving. I will not deny that. However, what do I need saving from? Who is my hero? Are they here already? Then again, it that who I think is my hero will just turn around and reveal that he's the real villain just like in comic books and movies?

Lucas once said that to understand your future that you have to understand your past.

In my case, my past was fantastic until wealth came along corrupted them all. Nobody but Katrina & I had noticed what it had slowly been doing to them.

I'd been so young & naïve, and in ways I still am, and had believed that making them promise to stay the way we'd been before would have worked. Katrina told me it wouldn't, and it did for a while then everything transformed again.

Katrina promised she would stay the same forever and she did for a long time but eventually she too was dragged into the snake pit.

Then I was alone.

_Sometimes I feel so down and out  
like emotion that's been captured in a maze  
I had my ups and downs  
trials and tribulations  
I overcome it day by day  
feeling good and almost powerful  
a new me, that's what I'm looking for_

I know that there's gonna be a change  
better find your way out of your fear  
if you wanna come with me,  
then that's the way its gotta be

I'm all alone and finally,  
I'm getting stronger  
you've come to see  
just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger  


Popularity seems like it would bring you happiness but it doesn't.

All those friends, those boys who chase after you, the people that know your name, the ones desperate for you to touch them or look in their direction just once… it's all the gloss.

However, underneath the surface it's just another way of being lonely, it's just another way to make being lost or abandoned seem that one inch better. When actually, it's as much use as a car without gas, or a summer without sunshine, or being desperate without being desperate for anything at all.

_I didn't know what I had to do  
I just knew I was alone  
people around me  
but they didn't care  
so I searched into my soul  
I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry  
its not my style  
I get by  
see I'm gonna do this for me_

I'm all alone and finally,  
I'm getting stronger  
you've come to see  
just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger

_I'm getting stronger..._

Popularity can destroy you and everything you could stand for. Nathan discovered that first. His angel was and still is Haley James. Someone who used to be the definition of The Goody Two Shoes/Girl next-door type.

Nathan & I were two of the lucky ones and my saviour came in the form of Broodiness and in the form of Lucas A. Scott – Roe.

Sure, on some level, he broke my heart but on another, he healed it; and where he broke it, he's healing it again.

As I lie here looking up at my ceiling I cannot deny he & Haley both have had the best impact on my life ever.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings awakening me from my rapture.

Brooke made her way downstairs to find Haley piggy banked on Lucas' back and Nathan talking to them. For the last two weeks, the four had become in separable. Peyton seemed to have disappeared out the picture, throwing in a few harmless pranks in the way but Haley had a bad feeling that she was planning some kind of big humiliation. These suspicions had come into play when she saw the looks that Brooke missed when Peyton looked at her with so much hate & loathing it was hard to believe the two had ever been friends. It scared Haley to think that this concealed jealously and rivalry had been hidden under a friendship that others had wished to have.

However, it scared her more that Brooke had never known that it existed and still seemed oblivious to it.

"Hey Brooke." Haley smiled.

"Hey, why'd you ring the doorbell if you were already inside?" Brooke said asked confusedly.

"Because if you were asleep you'd bite our heads off if we tried to touch you. Duh!" Lucas replied rolling his blue eyes theatrically.

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock before she began to retaliate. "I'm not that bad in the afternoon!"

Haley jumped off Lucas' back. "Sure you aren't."

"No she's right, Haley J. She's even worse in the mornings!" Nathan added.

"I'm not!" Brooke cried indignantly as she hit Nathan around the head.

"Hey! So anyway what movies are we watching?" Nathan laughing at look Brooke had on her face.

"I don't know. Check in the white cupboard, my dad's suck up has just delivered me a bunch of movies which aren't out on DVD yet." Brooke answered as grabbed Haley by the hand & led her into the Movie room.

6 hours later 

_You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try_

I'm in over my head  
You got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
In the state that I'm in

And my knees are weak  
And my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)  


Brooke sat lay sprawled out next to Lucas on the couch, watching Nathan & Haley as they slept. Tearing her gaze away from the two lovers, Brooke turned to Lucas who was also asleep next to her. He so was handsome, even as the light from the TV screen playing "2 fast 2 furious" flickered across his face rugged face.

Knowing that everyone else was asleep, Brooke tried to shift to get comfortable so she too could fall into sleep. She bumped her head against Lucas'.

"Ouch!" Blue eyes blinked in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too…"

The rest of Brooke's sentence disappeared as she realized that their faces were inches away from each other. She could feel his steady breathing blow gently on her skin. Both of them hesitated before Lucas reached for her kissing her deeply.

_ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
And I shiver inside  
You undo me and move me  
In ways undefined  
And you're all I see  
And you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)_

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Falling into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)  


Brooke fell into his rhythm. The strength of their kiss was electrifying. Heat exploded between the two and vent up lust began to escape.

It seemed like an eternity before the two were forced to separate due to the lack of air.

"I'm sorry…" Brooke began.

Lucas kissed her softly inhaling her scent. "Don't apologise for things you aren't sorry for. Don't fight it Brooke it's always been here."

Brooke nodded lay next to him. His arm placed his arm over her middle protectively. Brooke fell asleep knowing she was loved and protected.

_Her hero sees her. He reaches for her hand and begins to pull her towards the surface. Suddenly, they're there and she can to see the sun again and the blue sky. Her hero flashes a winning smile and she returns a shyer one. They float there oblivious to everything. They're so lost in each other that they don't see the grey group of triangular fins make their way to them…_

_**A/N:** Okay, so I lied. The Brucas has already began but for how long! (This line totally deserves a DUN, DUN, DUN!" Thank you so much for the reviews. I got new reviewers so I am happy. Here is an update. Please review. I'll ud again on Tuesday OR Monday next week._

**The little italic quotes at the ends of chappies are by me and hint at what is to come. However, can you guess what it is trying to say or whom it represents?**

**Debs**


	6. Floating on Calm Waters

Chapter 6 – Floating on Calm Waters

_Haley shifted positions on the floor trying to avoid the sunlight seeping through the window but she couldn't seem too._ Forcing herself to sit up, she looked around shock to find her two best friends wrapped around each other. She was immediately hit by a wave of happiness and anxiety all at once.

It's wasn't that she wasn't happy for them, she was but she was worried for them. Peyton was up to something and now that they were back together, things would just get worse.

Realizing that Nathan wasn't in the room & that staring at her best friends made her feel like a psycho; she stood up and walked to the kitchen as her eyes began to clear up.

Nathan sat at the counter eating a bowl of Coco Pops. Haley muttered a greeting to him as opened a carton of juice.

"Good Morning." Nathan declared spraying his breakfast across the room in different directions.

"Normally, I'd comment on your lack of elegance but I'm too out of it to bother." Haley said in response.

"I'm guessing that means you saw what I saw." Nathan smiled as he kissed Haley on the cheek. "I'm also guessing that you are extremely happy and that it was just as surprising to you as it was to me."

"I guess." Haley answered in reply distantly.

Nathan frowned as confusion seeped through him.

"You guess what Haley? That you're happy about it or that it was surprising?"

"Both. I know it's really stupid but I have this feeling Peyton's planning something and now that Brucas are back together…" Haley admitted.

"Wait!" Nathan said interrupted. "Brucas!"

"Yeah, it's a mixture of their names. Brooke calls us Naley so I call them Brucas. Anyway…" Haley said frustrated that she had been interrupted.

"So are there any other names?" Nathan asked intrigued.

"Jeyton or Pake if your anti-Jeyton, Leyton or Pucas if your anti-Leyton. Could we stick to the topic please?"

"Anyway, it would just get worse. I really want to tell Brooke but she'll either dismiss saying that she can handle it or just move the war forward. Nathan, what do I do?" Haley asked as drained her glass.

"Is there anti-Naley name?" Nathan questioned again.

"For God's sake would you shut up! I have a dilemma here. And you aren't meant to be asking that?" She exploded, shocking Nathan.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay Nathan. I'm just stressed." Haley sighed as Nathan hugged her from behind.

"Look, Haley you can't change the way you feel but you can choose whether to voice it or not."

"Thanks baby."

"It's okay. Shouldn't we go wake up those two? I'm dying to know what happened last night." Nathan revealed.

"Who isn't? But first all you need to answer why you want to know the anti-Naley name." Haley grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye.

5 minutes later

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brooke smiled brightly as she sat down on the top of the counter. Spying Nathan's Coco Pops she grabbed a spoon and began feed herself.

"Hi Brooke, where's your better half?" Haley joked pointing at Brooke's flying hair.

Brooke glared mockingly at Haley.

"Ha ha! He's refusing to get up…" Brooke raised her voice so it would carry though to the parlour. "Which means he isn't getting any for a looooooooooong time."

"Brooke, you do know that if I don't get any for a loooooooong time, it means you ain't going to get any for a looooooooong time too." Lucas retaliated as he headed into the kitchen.

Nathan and he did the weird handshake hug combo thing and he kissed Haley on the cheek.

Brooke jumped off the kitchen top hugging Lucas.

"Okay, you're forgiven." She answered kissing him in-between each word.

"Umm…guys. This is a family show, try and keep it pg." Nathan requested as he polished off his cereal.

"Hey, I was eating that!" Brooke cried.

"You aren't anymore!" Nathan laughed sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'll get you!"

Haley and Brooke were sitting on the bench at the River court. Brooke looked up from the cheer she was writing to watch Haley as she read.

"Hales, can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked seriously.

"You just asked me one but okay." Haley smiled and Brooke smiled back weakly.

"What do you think about me & Lucas or Lucas & I being back together?" Brooke questioned.

Haley's heart sank a few thousand feet. She had been avoiding this question all day and now it had found her.

"I already told you." Haley stated simply.

"No, you didn't I remember a lot of jokes from Nathan but not a single opinion from you."

Haley shifted uncomfortably. "Brooke, I don't feel comfortable commenting on your relationship with my best friend."

"Why aren't you happy for us?" Brooke suggested jokingly.

When Haley did not answer straight away, Brooke's face fell.

"You really aren't happy for me."

"No, Brooke I am!" Haley protested.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it. I don't think I can be best friends with someone who doesn't look for my happiness." Brooke began to pack her stuff.

"Brooke, please don't!"

"Please don't what, Haley!" Brooke yelled causing the brothers to look over at them. "Please don't get upset? It's too late for that. I am way past upset and I've moved on to being disappointed in you. I'm out of here."

Haley began to cry as Brooke walked away from the court. Nathan and Luc made their way to Haley.

"What the hell did you say to Brooke?" Lucas questioned angrily.

"Luc man, just go after Brooke. This isn't helping anyone." Nathan instructed as he embraced his girlfriend.

Lucas began to run after Brooke, giving a Nathan an "I'll call you" look. Nate nodded in response.

"What happened?" Nathan probed softly.

"She hates me." Haley sobbed as she blinked back tears. "She hates me."

_The hero and heroine are snapped out their trance by the shout of a lifeguard. However, they underestimate the trouble ahead of them and continue to float oblivious to what is really going on. Heaven is fantastic but remember reality is still ahead of you. _

****

**_I'm so sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update this story. But i'm back and with a vengance and loads more chappies so if you review i'll give you the chance to read on._**

**_R&R_**

**_Love Debbie_**


	7. Reaching the Coast

Chapter 7 – Reaching the coast__

Lucas lay on a couch, in Brooke's living room flicking through the cheesy ads on satellite. Haley walked in, filling the silence of the room with the squeak of her Nike airs. Lucas shifted positions so that she could join him. They lay in quiet for a while before they began to speak.

"Hales, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Lucas apologised. "I was just frustrated because everything that had seemed so perfect was falling apart."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for not being completely honest with you in the beginning. I just didn't want to hurt anyone but I ended up doing that anyway." Haley smiled tearfully. Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"I know you Haley and you don't have a mean bone in your body. You just happened to make a mistake and deep down Brooke knows that. It's just she's been hurt so many times before that when something looks or sounds bad, she jumps to conclusions and gets upset." Lucas explained softly.

Haley nodded in understanding. Lucas kissed her on the forehead before pushing her gently.

"Go talk to her."

"I will. Just not now. I miss this, Luc. What happened to us?" Haley questioned saddened.

"I don't know and I don't need to know because we're going to fix our relationship, Jamie Haley?" Lucas grinned.

"Jamie Haley!" Haley frowned.

"Don't you remember? We were at the café and you said people in Australia were down under so they walked backwards and talked backwards…"

"…so I changed my name around but your Mum said that James was the first name for a guy and changed it to Jamie."

"You went round for a weekend refusing to talk to anyone who didn't call you Jamie and your mum had to bribe you to change your name back." Lucas laughed.

"She promised me an unlimited supply of mint and vanilla ice cream. I can't believe I forgot that." Haley mused.

"Well if we spend time together, I'll help you remember." He spat on his hand and held it out to Haley, who cringed before doing the same and taking it.

"We really need to think of a new deal handshake." Haley called out as ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Wimp!"

"Luc, could you come out here please?" Haley called.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Lucas stood up turning off a repeat of yesterday's TRL. "What's wrong?"

Haley shook the cord water hose at the sink in her hand and gave Lucas a fake innocent look, which he fell for but was cautious.

He made his way over to her and suddenly Haley pressed the button, directing the hose at Lucas.

"Why do you always fall for the damsel in distress routine?" Haley laughed hysterically as she fought over control of the hose with her best friend.

"I don't know why do I, Hales?" Lucas said as he tickled her stomach causing her to slip.

Haley pulled at his leg causing him to fall with her. Lucas reached for the hose turning it off, before collapsing onto the floor in the middle of the mini flood they'd caused.

"You know we're going to have to clean this up later, right?" Haley rolling onto her stomach so she could look down on Lucas.

"Yep, but I don't care right now. All I care about is us." Lucas declared honestly.

Tears began to roll down Haley's face.

"Hey, hey! Hales, what's wrong?" Her best friend's concerned voice filled with worry asked.

Hearing his love for her increased sadness.

"It's just with Nathan appearing on the scene we had a reason to drift apart but when you two became friends, actual brothers, I should have tried like you did to get back to normal. I've just realized Luc that this is the closet I've felt to you for months. I don't wanna lose you Luc, I love you too much to let that happen. So promise me wherever we go, whatever we do we'll never float away from each other again." Haley sobbed.

"Hey you're my best friend forever and I promise that whatever I do, wherever I go you'll be with me and we'll never drift apart again. You're stuck with me." Lucas smiled. Haley returned one decorated with misty tears.

"You forgot a line." Haley grinned knowing that Lucas was messing with her.

"Let me think…" Lucas began counting all the points he'd made. "Nope I do think so!"

"Say it or I'll hose you to Canada!"

"Okay, okay. I love me too." Lucas replied.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed.

"Fine, I love you too Jamie – Haley." He said in a babyish voice.

"I know you do, who doesn't?" Haley questioned.

"I could name a mere few thousand people." Lucas muttered under his breath.

"It was a rhetorical question, best friend." Haley informed him sweetly.

"Oh I know it was."

"Anyway, you clean up, while I go talk to Brooke." Haley instructed.

"Why do I have to clean up?"

"Because you always do." Haley yelled as she clambered up the stairs.

Haley pushed the door to Brooke's bedroom open before she could lose her nerve. She found Brooke sitting on the edge of bed waiting for her.

"Have fun?" Brooke questioned sincerely, pointing towards drenched hair and outfit.

"Yeah, I did." Haley confirmed.

"Here." Brooke stood to retrieve a towel from her closet. She handed the blue cloth to Haley.

"Look Brooke, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Haley. I heard what you said to Lucas. He's right you don't have a mean bone in your body. I didn't give you time to explain but…" Brooke took Haley and pulled her gently to her bed. "I do know that you were only looking out for me and Broody downstairs. Peyton, I can handle. I've been through worse and so has Lucas. It's just that Lucas and I seem to have been having to defend our relationship or the lack of it rather. For once, it was just pure bliss and it seemed like you were going to put up another barrier for us to have to break down. I know you Haley and really love that you care but please when you foresee a problem don't hide it, expose it then we can hit it head on. 'Kay?"

"Okay. I'm going to go change and get us some takeout." Haley smiled genuinely happy for herself and the relationships she'd built.

Haley walked in on a kissing Brooke and Lucas. Haley stuffed her hands in her white miniskirt with matching white and blue tank top.

"I'm going to get some Chinese." Haley greeted

"Uh huh. Don't forget the…" Brooke gasped.

"…spice sauce no.5!" Haley and Brooke finished together. Brooke threw Haley a dimpled smile.

"Bye y'all, please don't let me walk in on you naked." Haley cringed.

"Haley, we already know you're kinky. So we'll wait for you." Lucas laughed.

"No, I'm not." Haley replied indignantly.

"Come on Best friend, you married Nate!" Brooke giggled.

Haley could feel herself glow at Brooke's comment.

"Did I hear my name?" Nathan asked as he strolled in.

"We were just talking about how ugly you are bro!" Lucas answered with a straight face.

"Okay best friend, I'm only buying spice sauce no.3 now. " Haley yelled as she kissed Nathan.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Haley challenged as she ran out the kitchen.

20 minutes later with takeaway bags on the front passenger seat of Lucas' new Mercedes, Haley pulled up in front of Peyton's crib.

The girls from the squad were out in the back. Haley was surprised to find certain girls out back as she had thought that they were on Brooke's side of the feud.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Annabelle asked in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing." Haley shot back with a fake smile.

"Haley, finally decided to join the winning side have you?" Peyton question adjusting her yellow bikini.

"No, I've come to warn that whatever you're planning for Brooke stop it now because what I, Luc, Jake & Nathan will do to you will be 100x worse. Do you understand?" Haley asked coldly.

"OOOHH! I'm so scared!" Peyton cried. "You're going to need me one day so I'll excuse your ignorance for now."

"Whatever it takes to make you feel safe." Haley bit back sarcastically. "I'll be seeing you."

Haley walked away with every ounce of dignity and confidence she had entered with tripled. She was about to open the car door, when she turned to find 10 squad girls. Annabelle stepped forward.

"Haley, wait. You don't need worry about having Brooke's back because we already have it covered." Annabelle revealed.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Haley. Do you really think any of us could tolerate the Bitch for this long?" Theresa injected.

Haley squinted realizing that by the now even the squad tamest members would have reached boiling point.

"We have a plan to bring Peyton down and raise Brooke up again but it would mean a bit of lying and tricking Brooke into it but we figure she won't be suspicious if you get Luke, Jake and Nate in on the game." Tina interjected.

"So are you up for it?"

Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Food's here y'all. Eat up!" Haley declared.

"You took a while. Where'd you go?" Brooke inquired while searching through the draws for forks and plates.

"Oh no where interesting!" Haley dismissed the question smiling.

Lucas noticed something was up and glanced at Nathan who shot him a quizzical glance. Lucas shrugged gesturing to leave it to later.

Haley's POV

I feel bad lying to Brooke but it's all going to be alright in a few days from now.

It's time Peyton got what's been long overdue and that's someone to stand up to her. I'm going to give Brooke back her squad and her crowd.

Even if it kills me.__

The coastguard speeds towards the two the water and pulls them away from the on coming trouble. The sun seemed to shine even brighter. Nothing could rain on their parade.


End file.
